Hotel Horror
by ingz
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are around 20 years old. They're best friends. It happens when Olivia visit's Elliot at work, he works at a fancy Hotel. It's a nightmare I had a few months ago about me and my best friend. Olivia is based on me and Elliot on my friend.


Authors note.

This begins as a nightmare I had a few months ago about me and one of my best friends, I wrote it down and added loads of stuff.

This story is told from Olivia's point of view.

Olivia and Elliot are both around 20 years old. Elliot never went to the army and never met Cathy. Olivia has pretty much the same history except she was beaten throughout her whole childhood by her mother and most of her countless stepfathers. They're both not involved with the Police yet. It's been Elliot's dream his whole life to work in law enforcement, but Olivia's dream is to be a firefighter and an EMT. Olivia is a bi-curious lesbian and Elliot is bi-sexual.

Disclaimers: Only the cop is mine.

* * *

I'm visiting Elliot; he works nights in the Lobby of a 4 star hotel. It's a hot summer-night and I'm wearing a yellow summer dress with a blue flower pattern. I'm standing on the other side of the lobby-counter, just chatting away with Elliot in the lobby when a cop walks in. We glance at him and continue our conversation.

Elliot is my best friend and we're both very dirty-minded when we're together. Most people think we're in a relationship, but we're really just best friends.

We're having one of our dirty conversations when the cop walks in. When the cop approaches us we stop chatting and look at him.

There's something about his smug smile that creeps me out. The cop glances me over and then looks at Elliot. "Take her, right now, or I will" the cop says to Elliot.

Elliot looks at him, shocked. The cop had said it in the same way as a person would ask somebody to hand them the potatoes at the dinner table.

"Excuse me" Elliot says his shock obvious in his tone.

"Look, I'm giving you the option here, I don't have to be that nice." The guy says, "Which way do you think will be better for her?"

The guy completely ignores me, and talks only to Elliot.

"Are you serious?" Elliot shouts.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" the cop asks.

Elliot stands still for a moment in shock, thinking.

"So which is it going to be? You or me?" The cop asks, getting impatient.

Elliot is pretty sure which it's going to be. He walks around the counter to where I stand and takes my hand into his. I'm looking down on the counter wishing I could escape my body. Elliot lifts my chin and makes me look him in the eyes "Olivia, look at me" he said softly "I hope you can someday forgive me for what I'm about to do to you."

I feel very uncomfortable, but when Elliot pulls my hand and signals for me to follow him, I do. He starts walking with me to a room behind the counter, but the cop stops us.

"Naha! You're going to do it right here, on this side, with her doubled over the counter." The cop said.

Elliot frowns and mumbles something about his cruelty.

I'm numbing up and I'm like a puppet now.

Elliot leads me to the front of the counter and hugs me like it's going to be our very last hug.

"Stop that, just get on with it!" The cop shouts.

Elliot softly lays my upper body over the counter. My boobs are squeezed between the counter and my body weight; I'm shivering.

Elliot's chest presses up against my body as he kisses my cheek and I see a tear fall down to the counter right in front of my eyes.

I'm not crying. I can't cry right now, I'm too shocked.

Elliot now straightens and slowly lifts the skirt of my dress so that it's resting on my back. He then lowers my panties and I feel something dripping on my ass cheeks. It's Elliot's tears.

I hear the sound of a zipper being unzipped. Then I feel something press against my core and then enter.

Elliot is trying to be very gentle; it probably would be enough to not hurt me, if I hadn't failed to get wet. My core is almost completely dried up.

I try to think about it being somebody I like very much in a sexual way so that it won't hurt as much, but I fail. I also try to think about something really dirty, but I fail again.

I feel like I'm having a really bad nightmare. "This cannot really be happening, can it?" I wonder.

I now hear a second zipper unzip. It's the cop. He starts, I hear the sounds of him jerking off, I put my hands back to feel if Elliot is still the one behind me.

Elliot grips my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze back. Elliot loosens his grip on my hand like he's going to let it go, but I grip it harder and he then tightens his grip.

I know that Elliot's only doing what he thinks is best for me, but I think I'd rather that the cop did it, and Elliot would be holding my hand in front of me in the meanwhile. But the guy might not have allowed Elliot to be there, so I guess this is best.

Elliot starts grunting a bit louder and then withdraws his penis out of me. "I don't want to cum inside of you" Elliot whispers to me so low that the cop doesn't hear him.

"You don't stop until I say you can, got it?" The cop shouts.

Elliot starts to protest, but when the cop threatens to continue himself, I squeeze Elliot's hand so hard that I probably almost broke several fingers.

"Just do it" I whisper. My tears are starting to flow by now.

Elliot then presses his penis back inside me. It doesn't take as long for him to feel the pressure build up this time. I feel pressure in my belly as he comes inside of me. His penis goes soft and he can't push into me any longer. The cop orders him to use four fingers while he's soft and continue using his penis when he gets it back in order.

Elliot does as he was told. It took quite a while for the cop to get it. When he does, he comes closer, pushes Elliot away and showers my ass with his semen. The cop tells Elliot that he's finished and walks to the bathroom.

Elliot get's some tissue and wipes the semen off of my ass. He then draws my panties back up, pushes the skirt of my dress back down and scoops my body up. He carries me behind the counter and lays me on the floor. I'm shaking like a leaf. When the cop comes out of the bathroom, he walks straight outside. When Elliot is sure that the cop is gone into his car and has driven away he gets a sign that says: "Will be back in a moment" and places it on the counter.

He then scoops me up again, and carries me to one of the hotel rooms. He places me on the bed inside of the room.

He tells me that he's going to call a guy to cover him at the hotel and then he'll take me home. I can stay there in the meanwhile, but he needs to be in the lobby until the other guy arrives in case somebody comes in or if a guest needs some assistance.

I look around the room and notice the shower. I ask Elliot if I could possibly take a shower. I feel so dirty.

"Of course" he says. "I'll be in the lobby and you can just call the lobby if you need anything. I'll come back here when the other guy arrives. Okay?"

"Mhm" I mumble.

"You want me to help you up?" he asks.

"No, I can do it by myself" I said uncertain. I really hurt and I just hope that I can stand up by myself.

"Yeah, sure!" Elliot says casually before he thinks that maybe I don't want anything to do with him any longer.

He looks down into his lap as he sits on the bed beside me "Do you want me to leave you alone from now on?" He asks close to tears again.

"No, please, don't abandon me" I say.

Elliot looks at me surprised "Really!"

"Yeah, I won't be able to get through this again without you" I say, "You remember what happened last time." I say sadly.

Something similar had happened a few years ago, but I was all alone at the time and was ready to give up when I opened up to Elliot. With his support, I managed to get myself together.

"Yeah, but that time I had nothing to do with it, this time I'm the bad guy! How can you still even talk to me?"

"Oh, shut up Elliot. Don't be so silly. You know very well that you had no choice" I say.

"Well, at first I thought that I was, but maybe I should have let him do it and be there for you without hurting you." Elliot says distraught.

"Don't you get it? I would have never forgiven you if you'd left me there with him all by myself!" I exclaim.

"I guess you're right." He says defeated.

"Of course I am. Now help me up, and get your butt out of here because I need to take a shower." I say in a playful manner, even though I feel like crap inside. I really just want to get past this. I just want things to be like before as soon as possible.

When he's gone I get undressed and then walk over to the bathroom and step into the shower. I start scrubbing and scrubbing. I feel so disgusting. I scrub and scratch some more, but I still don't feel any cleaner. I can't stop thinking about the semen on my ass. I try to scrub it off for a while, but it won't go away.

After a while I realize that this isn't working, the only thing changing is that I'm getting scratches on my ass.

I step out of the shower and look at my watch. It's been quite a while since I stepped in. I realize that Elliot is probably waiting in the room already, and my clothes are still on the bed.

I stretch the towel out to see how big it is, it's a really small towel and probably will only barely fit one circle around me and I wouldn't be able to keep it around my body.

I open the door just to a tiny crack and call out, asking if he's there. Yup, he is definitely there.

I call to him to cover his eyes completely because my clothes are on the bed.

"I'm sorry" Elliot says very sadly. I've always been uncomfortable about showing my body off, but I didn't with him. He was the only one that could see my boobs and I wouldn't feel uncomfortable with it. I have even hugged him while being completely topless.

"Elliot, how can I expect you to tolerate seeing my disgusting body when I can't stand it myself?" I say.

"Don't say that Olivia, your body is not disgusting. In fact, your body is actually very sexy... beautiful I mean" He says. I can almost hear his blush in his voice. "I really don't mind" he adds

"Yeah whatever! Just do it, okay?" I say frustrated.

"Okay" he replies disappointed.

"Have you closed you eyes already?" I ask.

"Yeah" he replies.

"Okay, I'm coming out now" I say before running out to gather my clothes to take them back to the bathroom.

When I've put my panties on, I break down and I start violently sobbing.

"Are you okay?!" I hear Elliot scream through the door.

I try to say that I am, but my reply is suffocated by my sobbing.

"Okay, I'm coming in" He says and before I know it I feel a soft blanket cover me as I'm sitting on the floor, hugging my knees.

Elliot surrounds me with his arms and rocks me with soothing words. I put my arms around his neck and continue crying. It just goes on and on, it's like a blockage has been released and I can't stop crying.

"I'm sorry." I manage to cry out in between the sobbing.

"For what? You have nothing to feel sorry about Olivia" He says with a soothing voice.

"For not being able to keep myself under control, for making you have to do such a horrible thing, for being so messed up, for making you be there for me when you've just been through something so horrible, for just everything" I cry out.

"Oh, don't be silly, Sweetie. It's me who should feel sorry! I was the one hurting you." He says sadly.

"Whatever!" I say. I don't want to talk about this any longer. I just want to be there and cry while my best friend holds me.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought about it.

I wanted to make a better ending on the story but didn't get any idea's. If anybody has any idea's for an ending I'd be thrilled if you told me about them. If not, then I'm just going to make this a one-shot.


End file.
